1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hook engaging devices and more particularly pertains to a new hook engaging device for dislodging a hook from the mouth of a fish.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of hook engaging devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,206,561 describes a device that includes an elongated slot therein for receiving a hook so that the hook may be removed from a fish. Another type of hook engaging device is U.S. Pat. No. 5,644,865 which includes a partial cylinder which is adapted for receiving fishing line attached to a hook. The cylinder is slid down the line and can be abutted against a hook to dislodge it from a fish. U.S. Pat. No. 5,934,009 describes a tool that has a notch therein for catching a hook and thereby disengaging it from the mouth of a fish.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device which is capable of disengaging a hook from the mouth of a fish without actually attaching itself to the hook. This will accomplish a plurality of purposes. The fist will be that lures will be protected from being damaged, since the tool will grip any portion of the hook. The second purpose is that it allows the tool to be small since it has no moving parts and will only extend into the mouth as far as the hook. The third purpose is that since the tool only extends as deep as the part, there is less risk of harming the fish during the extraction of the hook.